


Paying Respects

by Jayteesee



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Emotional, F/M, Library, newly regenerated River
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 04:57:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1969845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayteesee/pseuds/Jayteesee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once a year, when he is alone, the Doctor visits the Library.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paying Respects

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone knows how to make this thing keep my paragraphs, let it me know. It keeps making it one long thing

Once a year, when he is alone, the Doctor visits the Library. He could never say goodbye to River. His River. His Melody Pond. She gave her life for a man that did not even know who she was. She loved him until the end. Even when she realized that he knew she was coming here, she still loved him. Slowly he approached the place in the Library where River died. A memorial with her name and the quote, "More than 4,022 people will remember what you did here," stood in the spot where she breathed her last. 

The Doctor did what he always did every year. He strode over to the nearest computer, and began furiously typing, sonicing, whatever he had to do to break into the data core. Every year it ended the same way. He slammed his fists on the keyboard and let out a shout of frustration. Usually, he was alone. No one really came around this part of the Library anyway. It was said to be haunted by a woman in a white dress.

"Are you looking for her?" said a voice next to him.

The Doctor whipped his head from his hands and stared at the girl next to him. She had bright, brown eyes and curly black hair that fell past her shoulders. She looked about nineteen. Her hair almost looked like River's. "Looking for who?" he said. He was not in the mood for talking, but he was curious. "The woman that haunts this part of the library. Sometimes you can see a flash of her when you use a computer here. Legend says she's waiting to be reunited with her true love. The reunion will finally stop her from haunting the Library, and she will be at rest. I know. Stupid story," said the girl shrugging. She turned to see the Doctor with tears streaming down his face. "How much of it is true?" the girl asked, "Some of it has got to be. There's a memorial to a woman right over there." "All of it is true," responded the Doctor. "Oooh, are you her true love?" asked the girl trying to lighten the mood. "Yes, and I let her down," said the Doctor wiping away the tears. "No you didn't. She loves you, Doctor. She's loved you for a long time. She's not giving up now," the girl said with a smile playing at her lips. The Doctor stared at her incredulously. His eyes widened a little, but he stayed rooted to the floor. "Do you really think that she's trapped in there in the Data Core? Do you really think you let her down? Sweetie, you've given her so many codes to try to break out of there, don't you think somehow she could figure out the mistake you've been making and find her own way out. When have you known River Song to stay put like some... like some... caged animal?" asked the girl with her eyebrow raised. The Doctor grinned. "You're right. You're right, dear. Always right," he said. New tears fell down the Doctor's face, but it was not out of grief. It was out of joy. "Sweetie, River loves you to the ends of the universe and back. And remember. We've been. Oh and another thing. You are forgiven. Always and completely forgiven," the girl said with tears standing still in her eyes. The Doctor wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her. It was not a passionate kiss. It was not a friendly kiss. It was a kiss birthed by pure pain, grief, and regret. River wrapped her arms around the Doctor's neck. They both cried freely. For the first time, River willingly showed the Doctor the damage. When he pulled away, he whispered, "River..." into her ear. River shivered at the sound of her name coming out of the Doctor's mouth. It had been so long. "River, say my name. Give it a sliver of redemption," he pleaded. She breathed the name out and smiled. "Come with me. Travel with me. Please. I need you. Now I have something to live for again. I have a wife. I could have kids. Think about that, River, a whole family of Timelords. I could start over. We could settle down. Together forever, River, just you and me," the Doctor said excitedly. River looked horrified. "Doctor, can't you feel the timestreams changing? It wasn't meant to be like that. I shouldn't have met you here. It's too early," River said backing away from him. "River, no," the Doctor half- yelled. River ran back to him and kissed him again. It was wonderful. Her fingers were in his hair lightly twisting it in her fingers, and her thumbs were on his temples... her thumbs were on his temple. "River... wait!" exclaimed the Doctor drawing away, but it was too late. He stood there in a stupid daze, and by the time he regained his senses, he was startled by the sound of retreating footsteps. "Hey! What are you doing here?" asked the Doctor thinking about how much the stranger's hair looked like River's. "Paying respects!" said the young woman without turning around. "So am I," the Doctor quietly said to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Comment! I need to know if I should keep writing.


End file.
